


I Can Do It

by wowiea



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform, theyre aged up its pretty obvious but i'd figure i'd mention it anyway, this is kinda too fast and the pacing is weird but ive never written smth like this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowiea/pseuds/wowiea
Summary: A steamy text conversation leaves Karma anticipating a little more than he expected from Nagisa.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 41





	I Can Do It

Karma never really expected Nagisa to be this straight-forward, he was usually the one on top of things. Touching Nagisa first, whispering things into his ear. Karma generally was the one that took the initiative, and as far as he was concerned, Nagisa didn’t mind it.

It started pretty simple, Karma kept up his middle school habit of poking at Nagisa every now and then, and Karma knew Nagisa would tell him if he ever actually pissed him off. They were both adults, they both knew that and knew each other well enough to not push beyond certain boundaries. 

Of course there were bound to be some that neither of them had encountered with each other before. 

Nagisa was extremely used to Karma poking at his feminine appearance, Karma knew this for a fact. Karma has, however, learned to be far more careful and considerate with it as he matured over the years, he knew that Nagisa was considerate that he didn’t force him into dresses or skirts any more. What Karma  _ didn’t _ know was that this “invulnerability” didn’t apply when they were sending nudes back and forth.

Really, Karma admired Nagisa’s body, even looking at it from a non-sexual perspective. He enjoyed tracing all the scars and birthmarks Nagisa had and he liked watching lean muscle and soft curves move around on lazy days when they pressed against each other. 

And Karma admired Nagisa’s body looking at it from a  _ definitely  _ sexual perspective. 

He has soft curves, feminine frame. Lean muscle and wide hips, and every single inch of him was a male, every inch. He liked looking at sharp eyes and the very slight ‘V’ that formed by Nagisa’s hips. Karma glanced down at his phone again, which was full of pure skin, soft peach colors dancing across the screen as Karma scrolled quickly past the message. It wasn't like he could linger on it for long, the train isn’t exactly the most private place to look at explicit content, though that certainly doesn’t stop some people.

Karma hasn’t really had time to think about things like this in awhile, though. Work keeps him extremely busy and on his toes and him and Nagisa just hadn’t had the time for this kind of stuff any more. 

Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about this right now, getting himself worked up… the train isn’t the best location for public embarrassment, either. 

Karma tried to quell his thoughts by poking at Nagisa again,  _ ‘ud look nice n a dress lingerie’  _ Karma typed out, he stalled for a moment, altering the message slightly before hitting ‘send’ and pocketing his phone, resting his eyes for a moment. 

It wasn’t late but Karma knew it would take a bit before he got home, and he definitely wouldn't make it back to their apartment before midnight. He was just glad the trains in their area ran so late. It took a while before he felt the buzz in his pocket, and it immediately shocked him back to alertness. He pulled out his phone and glanced down at the most recent message.

_ ‘You’d look nicer under me.’ _

Karma smirked at that. He could tell Nagisa was in a mood, and he also knew that the most Nagisa could do to Karma was push him onto the bed, and even then, that’s if Karma let him.

Karma immersed himself in the conversation with Nagisa, as he felt his stomach grow hotter and hotter. He barely registered the almost robotic voice above him call out his stop before he saw the people around him getting up and leaving, and he followed suit.

Once he was finally out of the station, it was only a brisk 10 minute walk before he reached the apartment. At least the cold winter breeze was actually cooling down his red cheeks, thankfully. 

By the time he reached his apartment, Nagisa had established, over text, that Karma wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, and when he saw the original message he almost laughed out loud. It's not that that kind of thing doesn’t sound appealing to Karma, it’s just that he’d never really seen Nagisa act or talk like that before. 

Karma pressed his bag against his leg as he struggled to unlock their door, fumbling with the keys and almost dropping the contents of his bag entirely. When he finally managed to open the door, he was met with a slightly cold and barren apartment. He knew Nagisa was in here, both by the contents of the pictures he sent and by the fact that Nagisa wouldn’t be caught dead at night after the trains stopped running. 

He hastily placed his bags by the door, just having enough time of thought to kick off his work shoes and bound across the living room. It wasn’t that he was in a rush, he just was  _ really _ frustrated right now, and all of Nagisa’s messages didn’t do much to squander the white, hot burning sensation in his lower belly. Or the strain in his pants.

He opened the door to their bedroom with more softness than he felt like he had, and saw Nagisa laying on his side, his phone between his hands and in front of his face. He looked like he was staring at something, fully immersed in his phone with an unreadable expression. Karma slowly shut the door, noticing Nagisa’s tense body and quick breaths, hooded eyelids and pupils blown wide with... something. 

He’d definitely seen that ‘something’ of an expression before, under nights of hot fire and sharp touches. 

He snuck across the room, and, of course, Nagisa noticed him then. He always had this weird observational talent that sometimes Karma just never understood. It was practically impossible to sneak up on Nagisa without him noticing, unless he was distracted enough.

“You’re so dead.”

Karma chuckled slightly at that, but what he didn’t anticipate was Nagisa lunging forward and pulling Karma into a searing kiss, both of them toppling onto the bed as Nagisa fell back onto his backside. 

It started like that then, teeth against teeth and lip biting, almost angry, kisses. Nagisa under Karma, as it usually was.

And then it wasn’t.

Karma found himself pinned under Nagisa as he yanked his button up shirt open.

It took Karma a moment to even process Nagisa stripping off both of their trousers and grabbing a bottle of cool, clear liquid. It was a necessary break in the chaos of their kissing, but Karma wasn’t used to Nagisa being the one to hold the bottle.

They were definitely moving faster into this than they ever had before, usually there was at least some kind of set-up. A preamble to the big event, though Karma guessed their texts were enough of a foreplay. 

It was more of a blur then, what happened in between Nagisa pushing Karma beneath him and Karma feeling a sharp stabbing sensation much lower than what he was used to. He distinctly heard Nagisa mumble something about dresses as he pushed in, gasping in the process at the tight heat, but Karma’s thoughts were too jumbled to think about it correctly.

And right then Karma really couldn’t think about  _ anything _ .

It almost hurt, he really never expected Nagisa to be this  _ good  _ and… strong. 

Every push in felt like a punch to his gut, his lungs, in a good way, if that was possible. Every time Karma tried to tell Nagisa to slow down or take a break all he could get out were strangled whines and moans. His whole body shook every time Nagisa pushed deeper, and he felt a dull pleasurable sensation spread through his stomach.

Karma didn’t really realize his simple teasing would get him to this point.

Nagisa grabbed Karma’s chin and roughly pulled him up, so his back was arching and Nagisa was now instead pounding up. It feels like he’s being electrocuted and he can feel the heat radiating off of his face, and Nagisa’s breath on his neck, and his hands all over his body…

Karma almost cursed but it just fell apart as it reached his lips, “You’re-” the word was cut off again by Nagisa throwing them forward, so he was brushed up against Karma’s back. It almost burned, the only sounds in the room was the harsh slapping of Nagisa against Karma, and both of their pants and groans. It was both too much and not enough, over sensitivity clouding Karma’s mind as fire burned in his stomach. 

“Fffff-”

He wanted Nagisa to go faster, but he was pretty sure if he urged him to speed up or go any harder Karma would actually break. Karma was leaning most of his weight against Nagisa, practically bouncing on him. He noted how Nagisa wasn’t necessarily being as vocal as usual, maybe that was from the sheer focus he had or from the simple ‘This-Is-Not-Something-I-Usually-Do’ kind of thing.

Almost immediately his thoughts were replaced again with white and he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the sheer sensations and trying not to cry out in frustration as he reached his limit. It wasn’t like Nagisa was bad at this, it was just so much that Karma couldn’t really focus on anything else at the moment. They hadn’t done anything remotely like this in so long he almost forgot what it felt like to be in this state. This state of not enough and almost too much, wanting more but wanting to savor the moment and draw out the pleasure further. 

It continued on for a while after Karma came down from his high, almost bordering on hypersensitivity, but all it took was a bit more and he could feel Nagisa snap, just like that. It took him a moment, trying to ride out the ending a little further until he reached the point of nothingness. He felt himself and Nagisa fall back onto the mattress and cool sheets. 

Karma felt hot and warm and sticky and just… exhausted all over. His back and legs felt sore from the position they were in for the past 10 minutes, and his head was pounding slightly. Nagisa took the opportunity to roll them both over, wrapping his arms firmly around Karma’s center. He almost wanted Nagisa to roll away, just so he could have the cold sheets against his back and cool his body all over, but at the same time he didn’t want the comforting presence to disappear. 

“We need a shower,” Karma mumbled. He wasn’t sure why he brought it up in the first place, because he knew both him and Nagisa didn’t have the energy at the moment to even get up, let alone properly bathe themselves. 

“Hmm…’ 

Nagisa knew it too. 

They laid there for a while, minds blank and thoughts slowly being replaced with white noise and a sleepy lull fell over the both of them.

Karma felt Nagisa mumble something incoherent into his neck, and Karma had a feeling Nagisa was already beyond passed out. Karma laid there and listened to the soft, deep breaths Nagisa took in his sleep, and soon a warmth spread over him, different from the heat he felt earlier. He felt his eyelids droop and his body felt entirely heavy against the mattress, and he couldn’t help but sink further into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> so i was just going through a prompt generator and i laughed when the prompt " Imagine nagisa fucking karma so good that karma can't even get a full word out, only moans and half-uttered curses" and i mostly laughed bc of how straight forward it was compared to some of the other prompts but anyway, i sent it to my friends and they told me i had to write it. so i did. it was also a nice exercise of describing more physical-heavy emotions 
> 
> i originally wasnt going to share this with anyone besides friends bc its not something i usually write, but i know how i personally am and there is a drought of content in this fandom (and how desperate i am to read) so here is my gift to it, even if its a poorly 11pm written semi-smut gift 
> 
> oh also if i sent this to you and you see this and you know who i am no you dont


End file.
